Two New Hosts
by Cindy2k3
Summary: Two honor students gained access into enrolling into Private Ouran Academy for High School. Everyone, but the ones that found out or knew, thought that the tall one was a boy while the short one was a girl, but they were wrong. While they were looking for a room to study in, they came across a music room. They didn't think anything wouldn't happen, but they were wrong too. ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A brunette named Haruhi Fujioka, holding a blonde named Naruto Fugioka on her back, walking through the halls of Ouran Private Academy's High School department.

Haruhi, who was 15 years old, wore baggy black pants, an oversized white button-up, an equally oversized brown sweater, and black sneakers. She has brown-eyes hidden by the sheen of her brown-rimmed wide-lense glasses, and chopped short brown hair in a mess.

Naruto, who was 8 years old, wore a orange sleeveless unzipped hoodie, revealing a white t-shirt underneath it, baggy dark blue pants, and black shoes just like Haruhi's. His eyes are sky blue, and his blonde hair stopped around his shoulder left alone, making him look like a girl, along with his feminine features, both face and figure. **(Not spiky like the Naruto in the Anime/Manga.)**

As they walked around holding a few books they were searching for a room to study.

"You'd think that out of the four libraries in this school that one of them would be quiet." Haruhi said blandly.

"Maybe they're really smart so they don't study." Naruto said, hiding his face when ever someone passes by them.

"Probably"

As they continued to walk they came across a large pair of doors that holds the third music room. Haruhi listened closely and barely heard any noise from the room compared to the library.

"Shouldn't it be loud in hear and the libraries be this quiet as this?" Haruhi questioned, only to get a shrug from Naruto.

Haruhi slowly opened the door as rose petals, along with the scent of rose, came out of the room.

"Welcome" Voices of six guys said at the sametime. When Naruto heard the voices he quickly hid his self behind Haruhi, not noticing a rose petal on his nose.

"Oh, it's just a guy." A pair of twins said at the same time.

Naruto moved his head a little deeper to Haruhi as he noticed a The tall blonde with violet eyes, while some of the group members talk to each other not noticing about the disappearance of the blonde. However as he moved his head the petal tickled his nose causing him to begin to sneeze. But before he could sneeze directly toward Haruhi he turned his head and sneezed softly like a kitten.

He quickly blushed when he noticed that the room became quiet and turned his head to the group, who were staring at him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Haruhi said turning her head to the blonde, who in turn nodded before hiding once again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru isn't that child in your class also?" A black haired guy in glasses asked the twins.

"Yeah, but he's the same as the other even though there were a bunch of people trying to make her talk, and she seems to only want to be with him." They said at the same time pointing to Haruhi.

"She's so cute~!" The tall blonde fawned as he stood next to the pair looking at the orange bundle on Haruhi's back. "Can I hold her?"

"No way! You don't even know Naruto!" Haruhi yelled. The tall blond had a shocked expression before sulking in a near by corner.

"... Is he going to be okay?"

The group didn't answer as they tried to get a good view of Naruto, that is before the black haired gu with the glasses began to talk. "He'll be alright. Now the blonde on your back is Naruto Fugioka, correct Haruhi Fugioka?"

"How do you know our names?" Haruhi nervously said.

"Well it's not everyday to have two commoners and one of them being 8 years, who is entering High School, gains entrance to our Academy."

"Oh! You have to be a studious commoner to pass the test!" The blonde said.

"Thanks, I guess." She mumbled the last part.

"Haru-chan, Naru-chan! That means you're like super heroes or something! That must be cool!" A short blonde exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"We're honor students, not super heroes." She said getting annoyed before she realized what he called them. "Who are you calling Haru-chan, Naru-chan!"

The young blonde became teary before running to a tall black haired guy that didn't talk the whole time, who comforted the crying blonde.

While Haruhi began to calm down by breathing slowly she noticed that her arms are getting tired. "Naruto my arms getting tired, can I put you down?"

Naruto stiffened, before tightening his grip on her back, that is until he thought about it and loosened his grip before nodding his head.

Haruhi went on her knee slowly and carefully let him down. When Naruto let go of her, letting her stand, he quickly hid behind her. Just by the jesture made them look like siblings or a parent with a child.

Naruto's eyes widened when he was quickly picked up in the air by the blonde teenager, who had a dreamy expression.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" The tall blond was then kicked in the chest by Naruto. Which caused him to let Naruto go, who landed on his feet, as he fell backwards bumping into a very expensive vase, knocking it over.

"-you." Haruhi sweatdropped at the late warming she told the blonde.

When Naruto saw what happened to the vase along with the other blonde he walked up to the event.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at the blond innocently. The tall blond looked at Naruto dizzily.

Haruhi walked next to Naruto before bowing to the blond. "I'm sorry, Naruto is shy infront of people, and if he's being touched by someone he don't know then he would injure them." He then placed her hand on Naruto's head and made him bow. "Apologize"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said softly before Haruhi let go of him.

"I'll pay for the vase!" Haruhi apologized again.

"With what money? You can even afford our School's uniforms." The twins said at the same time.

Haruhi flinched.

"Besides do you even know how much it costs?" One of them said. "The renesanse flower vase that was the target for our in-school auction."

"That's not good." The other said. "And we thought we could get the starting bid to be eight million yen."

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?" Haruhi shrieked. "Wait, how many thousands is that? How many thousands are in eight million?"

The hosts could tell that Haruhi couldn't pay back sothe black haired guy in glasses started to talk to the now conscious blond. "What should we do about this Tamaki?"

Haruhi flinched again, as Naruto looked at the blond curious of what he would say as the blond, known as Tamaki, stood up.

"Have you heard the saying, Fugiokas?" Tamaki asked walking over and sitting in the chair he was in when they first came in the room, pointing at them, with an immediate change in attitude. "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'. If you don't have the money, then work it off. Starting today you two are the Host Club Dogs."

Haruhi froze and fell down to the ground when the small blond poked her in curiousity.

'Dogs?' Naruto thought. 'What does that mean?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Oh, that's what they mean by Host 'Club's Dog'.' Naruto thought in his head, as he walked beside Haruhi holding a couple of instant coffee while Haruhi held a bag with the rest of the others.

"You sure you still want to hold them? I can hold them." Naruto shook his head and continued walking quietly.

When they made it to the Host Club room they heard Tamaki's voice calling them out. "Speak of the devil, thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet and little fox."

"Little Piglet?" Haruhi said before Naruto said, "And little fox?"

"Wait, what is this?" Tamaki said as he looked at the object Haruhi gave him, instant coffee.

"Instant coffee" Naruto plainly answered. "That's what you wanted, right?" He tilted his head in curiosity. He then could hear squeals of almost every girl in the room, along with comments of how adorable/cute he was.

He then noticed how the female voices are getting closer and turned around. There they were, almost half the people in the room was almost surrounding him with hearts floating around their heads.

Knowing that Haruhi would disapprove if he hurt anymore people he turned around and ran next to Haruhi.

Right before Naruto or Haruhi could say anything they both herd a female voice from someone.s

"Now Tamaki, you're taking the joke to far. Even though they bought it for you, it doesn't mean you have to accept it." A female student with red hair said in a snotty tone.

"What?" Haruhi questioned her.

The girl then 'realized' that Haruri and Naruto over heard her. "Oh, I'm sorry i was only talking to myself."

Before Haruhi said anything Tamaki called her out to make them 'Commoners' Coffee'. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Naruto stood on his spot for awhile staring at the female, and vise-versa for the female who is still sitting on the couch.

"What do you want?" She said in fake kindness.

Naruto stared at her a little longer before walking up in front of her person.

"If you do something to Haruhi, I'll make you regret it." Naruto threatened in a cold tone that made the female shivered in fright.

"W-what are you talking about?" She said nervously, with a fake smile.

Naruto turned around and brought the bags to Haruhi as she nervously laughed at how Mori and Hunny 'woo' their costumers.

"Is he really a third year?" Haruhi questioned to no one in paticular.

"Even though he seems innocent and childish, he's a prodigy." Kyoya said out of nowhere when he walked up next to Naruto, who is standing on the left of Haruhi.

"Haru-chan and Naru-chan! Do you want to have some cake with me?!" Hunny asked, as he spun Haruhi around.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi said when tye spinning slowed down.

"Then do you want to hold on to Usi-chan?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi looked at it before taking it witg a blush on her face.

"What about you, Naru-chan?!" Hunny jumped in front of Naruto, remembering Haruhi's warning.

"..." Naruto blushed looking up at Haruhi.

"Naruto would love to have cake. Right Naruto?" The blond blushed deeper before nodding.

"Yay! Come on Naru-chan!" Hunny said running to his table with Naruto following slowly behind, looking back at Haruhi a couple times.

When Naruto got to Hunny and Mori's table he stood still till Mori gestured him to sit next to him. Naruto nodded and did so.

The moment he ploped down on his seat, in front of his face he saw a slice of strawberry cake.

"Eat cake" Mori answered the silent question Naruto was giving just by tilting his head.

Naruto blushed lightly once again before slowly eating.

"Kya~!" Naruto heard from the girls surrounding him. However at that time he was going to eat another piece of cake, but when he heard the girls' screams the piece hit his cheek.

Before Naruto could wipe the thing off his face Mori went ahead and used a napkin.

"Kya~!" The girls screamed once again.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the customers antics.

"Hahaha!" Naruto heard that twins laughter and turned to see them touching Haruhi's head, while looking at Tamaki sitting in a corner, who looks to be depressed.

Naruto then quickly finished his cake, making Mori, Hunny and their guests confused, before quickly walking next to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry sempai, but your lecture did strike a chord." Haruhi said To the still depressed Tamaki, who then stood after hearing what Haruhi said.

"Really? Then let me tell you more." He said, showing his hand to Haruhi to either make ot even dramatic to help the flowers surrounding his dazzling smiling face, or to wait for Haruhi's hand to touch his so he would have the signal to continue on with his lecture.

"Boss?" Hikaru called out.

"Call me 'King'." Tamaki said happily.

"Even if he become's a host, he'll never get any ladies." Kaoru said.

Hikaru starts to speak again as he stood in front of Haruhi. "Even if you take off his glasses, his eyes will probably be sma-" Hikaru stopped talking when he took of Haruhi's glasses without her permission and gawked, along with Kaoru, at how beautiful Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes were.

Tamaki quickly ran up to the twins to see what they were gawking at. That is until they saw Haruhi's eyes. After staring at them for a moment longer, he snapped his finger, getting all the hosts attention.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" He pointed at them.

Seeming to understand their job they saluted before grabbing Haruri's arms. "Right boss!"

"Kyoya call a hair stylist!"

"Already ahead of you." Kyoya said, before specking through his phone.

"Mori! Go to the eye doctor and get a pair of contact lenses!" Mori nodded before starting to run off in top speed.

"What about me?!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping around in excitement.

"Hunny...go have some cake." Tamaki said.

Hunny was already in a small table in depression with his bunny, Usa-chan, sitting across from his.

"It's just me and you, Usa-chan. Everyone's says they were too busy." Hunny pouted.

As for Naruto he was walking towards the difection where the twin's took Haruhi.

When he was there he saw Hikaru and Kaoru on a foot looking at each other before having an understanding look.

Naruto gave them a curious look when he them looking in understanding before standing straight. Walking up to them and tugging on one of yhe two's pants, who he believe is Kaoru.

"Huh? Oh Naruto! Is there something you want?" Yep, he was correct. He can tell it was Kaoru because of his soft voice.

Naruto nodded pointing to the direction he assumed where Haruhi was in, since they were standing directly in front of them.

"Haruhi's changing into our school uniform." He said softly. "Hey Hikaru"

"Yeah?" Hikaru answered, as the twins looked at each other, they both have the same look on their face. A mischievous look on their face.

Naruto felt a sudden chill down his spine when he saw their expressions.

"Hey Naruto, you want to be with Haruhi, right?" Naruto nodded hesitantly at the innocent question that one of the twins has asked.

"So you don't mind changing clothes too, since Haruhi is doing it too, right?" Hikaru spoke, to receive another hesitant nodded from the blonde. The twins both mischievously grinned at his answer and quickly pulled out the school's boy uniform that would seem to fit Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head to the left in confusion before hesitantly taking the uniform from Hikaru and went to a dressing room next to Haruhi's.

As this happen the twins grinned at each other in success.


End file.
